Autisme
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Lorsque Mukuro prend la défense d'une grande cause, c'est tellement rare qu'on l'écoute. En se demandant où est l'arnaque, bien sûr.


**Titre :** Autisme

**rating : **K+

**genre :** humour ^^!

**disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, les personnages cités non plus. Par contre, je crois que les tables et les chaises dans la fic sont à moi.

**pairing : **aucun

**résumé : **Lorsque Mukuro prend la défense d'une grande cause, c'est tellement rare qu'on l'écoute. En se demandant où est l'arnaque, bien sûr.

**note :** Je tiens à remercier **Nolwen** pour sa review et son illustration de ma fic Instants et petites anecdotes sur la Varia. Effectivement, ça m'a beaucoup fait plaisir ^^! Les deux liens des reviews marchaient, aussi il n'y a pas eu de soucis pour voir l'image. Donc, encore merci et j'espère que mes fics à venir te plairont autant!

Merci à **MmeRoronoa** pour sa relecture ^^!

* * *

Ce jour là, le thème de la réunion Vongola était la recherche scientifique et le budget qui lui était alloué. Personne n'était réellement intéressé par le sujet. Certes, les recherches sur les boxes-armes et les améliorations à attendre des armes déjà existantes étaient importantes, mais ce n'était pas pour cela que la réunion se révélait passionnante.

Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, c'était Hibari le plus intéressé.

Peut-être parce que si les dernières innovations en matière d'armes ôtaient une certaine part de saveur aux combats, les améliorations en matière de sécurité en étaient autant en faveur de la paix à Namimori et de sa tranquillité personnelle. Ryohei trouvait tout cela était très extrême mais très ennuyeux. Lambo avait été écarté de la réunion. Yamamoto rêvassait. Gokudera suivait les débats attentivement, parce que Hibari ne pouvait pas décider à lui tout seul la recherche scientifique du Juudaime. Tsuna tentait de diriger les débats tout en priant le ciel pour que ça ne tourne pas à la bagarre.

Seul Mukuro surprit. Après dix minutes de débat du style « nous devons assurer la sécurité d'abord, j'ai assez de force pour me battre seul, herbivores » « Ne décide pas pour le Juudaime, connard! », l'illusionniste prit la parole.

- Ça suffit.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui d'un air surpris. Tsuna croisa discrètement les doigts sous la table pour que Rokudo ne lance pas le départ d'une bagarre générale.

- Quelque chose d'intelligent à proposer, herbivore?

Mukuro l'ignora.

- Nous sommes un groupe mafieux des plus importants, avec un budget tout aussi important. Je pense que nous pouvons utiliser une partie de cet argent dans quelque chose qui ne soit pas lié à la destruction. La recherche médicale, par exemple. Quelque chose de valable sur le long terme.

Le silence qui suivit fut assourdissant. Leur gardien de la brume, proposer quelque chose d'altruiste?

- Je propose la recherche sur l'autisme. Les avantages sur une longue durée sont non négligeables.

Gokudera prit conscience que sa bouche était ouverte, et la referma.

- La réunion est censée être sérieuse, herbivore, lâcha Hibari.

Mukuro l'ignora, plus sérieux que le pape en personne.

- L'autisme est une maladie liée à la génétique. On parle beaucoup des enfants en souffrant, mais il y a peu de structures pour les accueillir, et encore moins pour ceux devenus adultes. Les principales manifestations de ce qu'on appelle « autisme » (il fusilla du regard Hibari qui baillait ostensiblement ), sont tout d'abord de grandes difficultés de communication orale. Ces difficultés de communication entraînent parfois un comportement violent. Ensuite viennent les problèmes d'interaction sociale, les difficultés à intégrer un groupe, parce qu'ils n'en comprennent pas le fonctionnement. Et pour finir, le nombre restreint de centres d'intérêts, qui peuvent vite tourner à l'obsession.

Rokudo fit une courte pause pour observer son auditoire. Voyant que Tsuna s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, il s'empressa de le couper.

- L'autisme est encore très mal connu, et très mal pris en charge. Une bonne partie d'entre eux ne seront jamais indépendants une fois adultes. Pourtant, ce ne sont pas des débiles mentaux. Chacun d'eux a de réelles capacités et des talents qu'on peut exploiter. Il leur manque juste un milieu pour s'épanouir, des personnes compétentes, et des chercheurs pour trouver l'origine de ce mal. Un de ces enfants d'aujourd'hui pourrait être la personne qui trouverait le vaccin de demain.

- Tu as des actions dans une association? demanda agressivement Hayato.

- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de loisirs. Tu en doutais? Laisse moi finir d'expliquer les avantages que l'on peut retirer de cet investissement.

Mukuro parla encore deux minutes. Il était convainquant, et on aurait donné sans hésitation à la cause qu'il défendait. Pourtant, son auditoire était très mitigé. Yamamoto se disait que peut-être, l'illusionniste avait un bon fond. Ryohei trouvait l'idée extrême, pour ne pas changer. Gokudera le fixait avec méfiance. Tsuna sentait une catastrophe venir. Hibari ne cachait pas son désintérêt pour les autistes et lança un « traumatisme de jeunesse? » en baillant. L'italien le fusilla du regard quand l'autre lui demanda si c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour que Chrome puisse guérir de sa timidité tout en se nourrissant correctement.

Tsuna finit par reprendre la parole.

- Mais.. Mukuro... C'est tout à ton honneur de vouloir aider, mais... commença-t-il timidement, toujours impressionné par son gardien. Pourquoi les autistes?

L'illusionniste leva un sourcil.

- Tu ne m'as pas écouté, Sawada Tsunayoshi?

- Si... Si! Mais... je veux dire... pourquoi pas la faim dans le monde, le sida etc...

- Kufufu... Pourquoi les Vongola devraient s'occuper des autistes?

Il fit une pause, théâtral, mais plus sérieux que jamais.

- Parce que, du fond du cœur, ne souhaitez-vous pas qu'Hibari Kyoya s'épanouisse parmi nous?

Il y eut un blanc, le temps que tout le monde comprenne que Mukuro venait bien d'étiqueter le gardien du nuage d'autiste.

Le silence fut rompu par le bruit d'une chaise brutalement repoussée en arrière.

- Je vais te mordre à mort.

- Je ne veux que ton bien, kufufu...

- Hibari-san! Mukuro! s'affola Tsuna, agitant désespérément les mains dans l'espoir un peu fou d'attirer leur attention.

- Hahaha, ce n'était pas gentil, Mukuro!

- C'était une blague EXTREME!

- Tch! Il a pas totalement tort, commenta Gokudera en allumant une cigarette. Un vrai autiste.

Le trident et les tonfas se rencontrèrent dans un bruit de métal.

- Guérir ta « maladie » devrait ouvrir ton esprit à autre chose que le règlement de Namimori, conclut l'illusionniste avant d'attaquer sérieusement.

- NOOON! Ne détruisez pas la salle de réunion! cria Sawada, paniqué par l'aura meurtrière du gardien du nuage.

Malheureusement, il ne suffit pas d'avoir de bonnes intentions. La salle fut à moitié détruite par les deux combattants et ceux qui tentaient de « protéger le Juudaime » ou de sauver leur propre peau.

Le plafond explosa en réponse à un « kufufu... Peut-être pas autiste, mais au moins un bon syndrome d'Asperger ».

L'encouragement « tu peux guérir, Hibari! » fit exploser le mur d'entrée.

« Rien qu'un petit test de rien du tout, kufufu » Tsuna ferma les yeux en entendant un bruit assourdissant qui présageait long sur l'étendu des dégâts et de la facture associée.

Quand le Decimo se décida finalement à entrer en hypermode, Mukuro parlait d'affinité avec la salade et ceux qui l'apprécie, les herbivores. Et après qu'il eut réussi à séparer les deux, l'illusionniste disparut sur une ultime phrase : « On ne sera sûr que lorsque tu auras passé des tests, kufufu ».

Dino se tint les côtes pendant dix minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'arrivée de « l'autiste » et de son aura meurtrière mette sa vie en danger.

Bien évidemment, l'autisme devint un sujet tabou pour les Vongola, et les recherches ne portèrent jamais sur le sujet.

Cependant, un doute restait dans les esprits : l'image d'un Hibari souriant, intégré dans leur groupe. Et si Mukuro avait raison?

« Si j'avais su, j'aurais demandé à Byakuran » soupira Tsuna.

..oOoOo..

**Syndrome d'Asperger **(n,m) : Raison profonde pour laquelle Hibari serait si génial et si effrayant à la fois. Peut-être.

**Autiste **(n,m) : mot vecteur de catastrophes lorsqu'il est prononcé trop près des oreilles d'un porteur de tonfas asocial et sans humour. A rayer du vocabulaire de toute personne non suicidaire. _(source : Sawada Tsunayoshi)_. synonyme : gardien du nuage Vongola (fam) « Voilà l'autiste, kufufu. » _(source : Rokudo Mukuro)_

..oOoOo..

_Syndrome d'Asperger : trouble autistique léger conduisant entre autres à des problèmes de communication, à un intérêt particulier dans un domaine précis dans lequel la personne excelle et des difficultés d'intégration dans la société. Voir le site Autisme France pour plus d'informations, ma présentation est assez décousue ^^._


End file.
